No es mi novio ¡PERO ES MIO Y NADIE LO TOCA!
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Elsa sospecha que su amigo Jack esta enmamorado de una chica de nombre Rapunzel por lo que sentirá sentimientos y algo que es nuevo para ella LOS CELOS (Este fanfict es para alguen muy especial no digo nombres) One-shoot (Jelsa y Mericcup)


_Nota: MI HISTORIA EN LA VIDA REAL NO TERMINA COMO ESTE FANFICT One-shoot_

_Este fan fict tiene una dedicatoria muy especial, es para la persona más importante en mi vida Y LO AMO pero el encontró a otra persona. No sabe que su risa es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante y tiene los ojos más hermosos LO AME DESDE QUE LO VI pero el corresponde a alguien más y prefiero tener el corazón roto y que él sea feliz a que sea obligado a fingir…_

**No es mi novio, ¡PERO ES MÍO Y NADIE LO TOCA!**

Elsa estaba revisando Facebook. Hace mucho que no hablaba con su mejor amigo Jack, desde que conoció a Rapunzel. El solo hablaba con ella, solo chateaba y solo pensaba (o eso pensaba). Ella no conocía a Rapunzel pero no le agradaba y al verlos hablar sentía una sensación muy extraña como si se formara una bola en su estómago. Al ver la escena ella solo suspiraba y se retiraba.

Inicio sección:

_Merida Dunbronch público en el muro de Hipo Horrendo: Te amo desde que te vi, tus ojos me hipnotizan, las estrellas no son nada comparada con tu hermosa sonrisa… _Aww, like

_Anna Arendelle comento una foto donde se ha etiquetado; Kristoff ¿Que te pasa?... _Aburrido

Etc., bla, bla, bla nada interesante hasta que

_Jack Frost- se siente enamorado: Dime quien soy sin ti a mi lado. A Rapunzel Corona le gusta esto_

La curiosidad aumento en Elsa y se metió al perfil de Jack. Vio su foto de perfil donde aparece con Thoot, su foto de portada donde estaba el equipo de hockey… y sus publicaciones

"_Mi corazón es tuyo" "Te adoro" "Si no fueras para mi, no te habría conocido" "Mi mundo no es nada sin ti" "NO importa lo que el mundo pueda darme, eres tu lo único que veo"_

Y en todas sus p_ublicaciones a Rapunzel le gustaban _y para colmo ella lo etiquto en una foto que decía: _"Eres un gran hombre, me quieres y me respetas, eres muy detallista y te quiero mucho._" Fue lo suficiente para que Elsa se pusiera su abrigo gris, su bufanda y unos guantes y saliera a dar un paseo con ojos llorosos y lágrimas rebeldes paseando por su mejilla.

Paso por su florería favorita y se encontró a Jack… con Rapunzel con flores color durazno. Rapunzel le decía hacia que Jack se sonrojara. Elsa se tapó la cara con las manos y se fue corriendo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían y choco con una chica de cabello alborotado color rojo.

-¿Qué demo…?- dijo Elsa mientras miraba a la chica. Ambas sonrieron y fueron a un café cerca.

Merida tomaba un café cappuccino acaramelado y Elsa uno con chocolate blanco.

-Bueno- dijo Merida –Tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… Hipo y yo nos vamos a casar

-(sin animos) ¡Que bien!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-La nueva amiga de Jack, se le acerca mucho y me hace sentir…

-¿Celosa?

-CELOSA, ¿Yo? NO, No, no yo no soy celosa pero tal vez no sea mi novio PERO ES SOLO MÍO

-Elsa actúas como si…

-Me di cuenta de que el aprecio y cariño que le tengo y siempre tuve es AMOR (suspira) Mer, siempre he estado enamorada de Jack con todo el corazón y por eso no escuchaba a los demás cuando estaba con el y quiero que sea feliz pero cuando se le acerca a alguien me hace sentir…

-¿Celos? (Merida entendia a Eslsa Astrid se le acercaba demasiado a su prometido)

-¡Si¡ Mer, soy una enamorada y celosa…

Fue cuando sono el teléfono de Elsa (tono la canción SAY SOMETHING de A great big world) era un mensaje… de Jack. Elsa tomo su teléfono y leyó en voz alta:

_Hola princesa, se que no nos hemos hablado y quiero verte ATTE. Jack_

-Bueno princesa, tienes tu cita- dijo la pelirroja

Antes de llegar con el albino la pelirroja grito -¡HIPO!- y se fue corriendo a ver a su prometido, dejando a la rubia sola junto con el albino

-Hola

-Hola, ten (extendió un ramo de rosas durazno con un sobre)

Elsa solo lo abrió y encontró una hoja color azul (su color favorito) que decía:

_Dime quien soy sin ti a mi lado_

_Te adoro_

_Mi corazón es tuyo_

_Si no fueras para mi,_

_no te habría conocido_

_Mi mundo no es nada sin ti_

_NO importa lo que el mundo pueda darme,_

_eres tu lo único que veo_

_Tus ojos me hipnotizan_

_Olvido mis problemas al escuchar tu voz_

_Haces que me anejene_

_Trato de no hacerme ilusiones_

_Para no terminar con el alma destrozada_

_Si la respuesta es un no_

_Por que te ame antes, te amo ahora y te amare siempre_

_El amor es solo un grito_

_Grito que quiero gritar_

_Hasta que se me acabe la voz_

_Eres lo mas especial en mi vida_

_Te amo_

_No importa lo que pase_

_Encontre fuerza a tu lado_

_Mi debilidad desaparecio_

_Encontre una razón por la cual vivir_

_Por la cual sonreir_

_La razón es sencilla de encontrar_

_Eres tu, todo lo que necesito_

_Todo lo que me da las fuerzas de vivir_

_Y hasta me faltan las palabras para decir lo que siento_

_Te amo y te amare siempre_

Elsa solo lo miro molesta y comenzó a hablar

-Es lo que le escribiste a Rapunzel

-¿De qué hablas?

-TODO, las mismas rosas, lo que dice en el papel…

-Pero Elsa, ¿De dónde sacaste tanta tontería? Para empezar Rapunzel está comprometida con Flynn, en segunda publique eso para que ella me dijera lo que opinaba y la foto es porque somos primos

-Jack…

-No creí que fueras tan…

Su frase fue interrumpida por un tierno beso, sus labios parecían como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro, era su primer beso de ambos y algo muy especial que solo empezaba. Elsa en su alma y corazón sentía que eso estaba bien. Era un amor que siempre sintieron, ahora podían estar juntos. Aunque Jack tenia que tener cuidado con Elsa por que era muy celosa…

-Aww… no se ven hermosos juntos

-No tanto como nosotros Merida

-Callate, mi hermoso y torpe novio

-Asi que soy torpe ¿Eh?

Merida lo callo con un tierno beso.

Elsa y Jack se acercaron y dijeron

-¿Qué tal una doble cita?

-Nada mal para un cerebro congelado

-¡Merida!

-Lo lamento, Srita. De FROST

Elsa solo miro a su nuevo novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Merida solo tomo el brazo de hipo y le dio un zape en la cabeza -¡AU!- se quejó el castaño

Merida le dio un beso en los labios y le susurro en el oído

-Te amo, mi chiflado encantador

_Bueno esto es todo, muchas cosas cursis aunque no lo crean salieron de mi mentees todo lo que le quisiera decir pero ya es tarde…_

_Canciones con las que me inspire_

_Say ok- Vanesa Hudgens_

_New day- Celine Dion_

_Say something – A great big world ft. __Cristina Aguilera_

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Reviwe :3_


End file.
